The New Era
by godricshollow725
Summary: Ron and hermione's thoughts after the Third task


Anxiety rippled over me again. It had been hours since Harry entered the maze. What on Earth was taking so long? I felt a light touch on my leg, and I pulled away in alarm. Ron turned bright red.

"Sorry, but your leg was shaking." Ron said, clearly embarrassed. "You were shaking the entire stands." Hermione gave a faint smile and returned to her thoughts. What if something had happened to him? What if he was…no he couldn't be. Harry is tough, he'll pull through. I tapped my knee nervously.

"Hermione, look!" Ron whispered in my ear. I immediately looked at the maze entrance, thinking he saw Harry coming out. "No, no! Look at Snape and Karkaroff!" I glanced over at where the teachers were sitting. Snape and Karkaroff were on their feet clearly yelling at each other. Professor McGonagall glared at Karkaroff and Snape. Snape sat down quickly but Karkaroff exited the stadium quickly without a glance back.

"What was that about?" I asked, alarmed.

"I don't know, but I have a funny feeling something bad has happened."

"Why would you say that?" I said sharply.

"It's just that Harry has been in that maze forever. We saw red sparks go up a while ago…How do we know that wasn't him?"

"Shut up, Ron! Harry's fine. He'll be here in a minute, you'll see."

"Okay, but look, even Dumbledore's worried!" Ron exclaimed nervously. I looked, once again, to the teacher's section. Dumbledore was wringing his hands together and speaking to Moody urgently. Moody nodded quickly and headed into the maze at a run. Dumbledore then stared at his wand murmuring unknown incantations. I watched, fascinated, as little puffs of blue smoke puffed out of his wand. The smoke swirled around and then disappeared with a small pop.

"What is he doing?" demanded Ron.

"I don't know."

"What?" cried Ron incredulously. "You don't know a spell?"

"Oh, Ron! _Don't _get me worked up! I'm already at the breaking point because of Harry!" I wailed. Ron's smile faded quickly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm worried about him too, but it's a big maze. It's possible he just got lost!"

"I guess you're right." I said, holding back tears. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then I saw Ginny pushing her way down the aisle forcefully. By the time she reached us, she was out of breath.

"Hermione! I saw Karkaroff leaving. I was watching over the back edge of the stands. He had a suitcase and ran to the gates and then apparated!"

"Why would he do that?" I asked, surprised.

"I don't know, but he looked pretty frantic."

"Ginny, did you hear what Snape and Karkaroff were arguing about?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Yes, well I really shouldn't have but…" Ginny stuttered.

"Oh, just tell us will you?"

"I didn't hear all of it but what I did hear didn't make any sense." Ginny said nervously, glancing around. "All they said was that their arms burned and something about a mark…"

"Hmmm…Why would both of their arms burn at the same time?" Ron said questioningly.

"If I knew, Ron, I would have told you!" Ginny retorted grumpily.

"Would you have?"

"Oh, shut it, the both of you! I've got enough to worry about without you two bickering like three-year-olds." I said in a choked voice.

"You're right, Hermione. I'm sorry." Ginny said apologetically, glaring at Ron. "Do you have any idea why Harry's taking so long? Personally, I don't care if he wins as long as he lives to tell the tale."

"I agree entirely." I said.

"Well…It would be nice if he survived and won, right?" Ron said jerkily. I burst into tears at his words.

"Ron, you insensitive wart! Couldn't you tell her emotions were already on edge?" Ginny sneered, hugging me.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind! I'm fine!" I pulled away from Ginny and wiped my eyes. Then I groaned as I saw Malfoy making his way over to where we were sitting.

"So, you reckon Potter's snuffed it? I think he did. He probably didn't even make it past the first obstacle!" Malfoy laughed maliciously.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron said, groping in his packet for his wand.

"I'd be careful if I were you. You don't have Potter to protect you anymore. He's a little tied up right now." Malfoy laughed again and left.

"Did he mean that literally?' I asked frantically. "Does he really know what's going on?"

"I doubt it. He's just trying to get us worked up. Harry's fine, Hermione, I promise." Ginny smiled weakly and then moved up a few rows to speak to her mother and Bill.

"I hope she's right." I said gloomily.

"She's right, Hermione, Harry always pulls through. How many times have we been close to losing him?" I laughed weakly at Ron's words.

"More times than I can count. At least once every year, I suppose."

"Exactly, who's to say he will give in today?"

"No one."

"That's right." Ron patted my back awkwardly.

"Promise me he'll be alright."

"I promise." Then he pulled me into a hug and that was all the comfort I needed. I closed my eyes as tears rolled down my cheek. I could've stayed there for hours but we broke apart when people started to stare and whisper. Ron embarrassedly looked at the darkened sky and tried to act natural. Which I admit, was very amusing. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing at Ron's embarrassment. My laughter was soon drowned out by a scream. I stopped and stood up in my seat.

More people screamed and I craned my neck to get a good view of what was happening down at the entrance to the maze. Ron, being as tall as he was, saw what was going on and gasped in horror.

"What?" I screeched. "What?"

"Harry's…"

"What? Harry's what?"

"…Just laying there. He won't move. He might be unconscious. Oh…" Ron suddenly paled a great deal.

"WHAT?"

"Cedric's…dead." I screamed when I heard Ron's words. Harry was hurt, Cedric was dead. I was in shock.

"Harry! _Harry! _HARRY!" I sobbed into Ron's shoulder. "Ron you promised! You promised!" I looked up and saw a single tear running down his long, pale face.


End file.
